Dear Diary
by holmesless-assbutt-timelord
Summary: A little oneshot ficlet in which Dean is given a journal in school to record important moments in his life. Includes a Weecest.


**Author's note: I was inspired by a post on tumblr to write this one. I hope that you enjoy it. By the way, if I got any dates wrong, I was purely guessing on a lot of them. And I suck at math. So sue me.**

February 27, 1984

My teacher says we are supposed to write about something important in this journal. I am going to write about Sammy since he is the most important thing to me and my dad. Dad still has to help me with my letters sometimes. And I spell lots of stuff wrong. Future me, I hope you can read this.

March 5, 1984

Sammy tried a bit of my pie today. He didn't like it. Something is wrong with my little brother.

March 10, 1984

Sam said his first word today. He said my name but he couldn't say it right so he called me "Bean." I didn't tell Dad, because I didn't want him to get sad that Sammy didn't say his name.

May 2, 1984

Sammy turned one today! I gave him a Batman action figure. I think he likes it, since he decided to chew on it.

June 10, 1984

Sammy can crawl now. I have to be careful that he doesn't crawl under the motel beds because it's dirty under there. The whole room is dirty, actually. But especially under the beds.

September 3, 1984

Sam can walk now! Not super good, but he can walk a little! He held onto me for a bit so he could stand then he walked all on his own! He said "Look, Bean, look! I walk, I walk!"

August 25, 1984

Sammy is walking everywhere now. He is hard to keep track of sometimes. I always got to keep an eye on the kid.

November 15, 1984

Sam is getting really good with his words now. He can say my name right, but he still calls me Bean.

January 24, 1985

Sammy gave me his favorite teddy as a birthday present. I'm never gonna lose it. He is the best little brother in the world.

August 25, 1988

I found this journal while looking through my school stuff to give some notebooks to Sammy. It's his first day of preschool tomorrow. He's really worried about it, so I gave him my old Batman back pack for good luck.

October 19, 1988

Dad told Sammy that he's too old to still be calling me Bean. I wish he hadn't. I didn't mind that nickname at all.

April 5, 1989

Sammy had a solo in his choir concert. He screwed up the words, and all the other kids started to laugh at him until I threatened to give them a knuckle sandwich. Then they backed off.

May 30, 1989

Sammy got all gold stars on his final report card this year. He's already smarter than me.

November 2, 1992

Sam had his ninth birthday today. Dad thought it would be a good idea to have it at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie. Sam started crying when Plucky came out to sing him happy birthday.

Thanksgiving 1994

Sammy had his first date today. He didn't tell me it was a date, but it so is. He's going over to some girl's house for Thanksgiving. I'll just stay home and enjoy KFC by myself.

May 28, 2002

Sammy graduated from high school. Dad was on a case, so he couldn't be there but I cheered Sam on. I yelled his name when they handed him his diploma. I think he was pissed at me, but he smiled away so it doesn't count.

October 28, 2002

I guess Sam got accepted into Stanford for next fall. He hasn't told Dad yet. I hope he doesn't go.

August 31, 2003

Sammy went off to college today. He packed his bags and I dropped off on the campus. I hope he calls.

October 31, 2005

Sam and I are finally back together and hunting. I didn't tell him so, but I really missed driving around with him. He actually holds a conversation, unlike Dad.

November 2, 2005

Jessica died tonight. Sammy is a wreck. I hope he'll be okay.

May 2, 2007

Sam died today, but it won't be that way for long. I will bring him back.

May 1, 2008

I don't think we're going to stop this deal that I have going. I think I'm gonna die tomorrow. Sammy, if you find this journal, I love you man.

May 21, 2009

Sam and I haven't been getting along lately. But he needed my help, and in the end, we accidently started the apocalypse. Go figure.

May 13, 2010

Sammy saved the world today. And now he's gone. I wish I could have taken his place.

September 24, 2010

Sam is back. God, I missed him so much.

November 10, 2010

Sam has been acting really weird, and I guess we know why now. I guess he doesn't have a soul. Not a damn thing in my life can be normal.

December 12, 2010

I finally got Sammy's soul back. Bobby thinks he's not gonna make it, but I know he'll pull through. He has to.

February 2, 2011

I feel so bad for Sam. We had to investigate a Plucky Pennywhistles today, and he looked like he was going to pass out from fear. I can't believe I ever used to take him here as a kid. On the plus side, he got me a rainbow slinky.

October 3, 2012

I saw Sammy for the first time today since I went to Purgatory. He seemed happier than before. I'm glad he's okay.

February 2, 2013

Sammy did the first trial today. I wish he would have let me do it instead. Stupid little brother, always getting in the way of things.

April 3, 2013

Sam did the second trial today. He's really starting to look bad. I told him he should have let me do these freaking trials.

May 15, 2013

The last trial, he's doing it today. I swear, if anything bad happens to him I will personally hunt down God and twist his arm until he brings Sammy back.


End file.
